Nikki and Victor honey moon 2010
by nikki newman 123
Summary: this about Nikki and Victor honey moon at paris !:


_**Nikki and Victor Honey moon In Paris! **_

_**The next morning Victor was up and Nikki was in bed so Victor decide to wake up Nikki and said good morning my princess are you going to get up today Nikki says yes I am darling Victor says Babe is it your back darling I don't want to worry about you Nikki says darling it is my back again I cant really fell but I am alright can you help me get out of bed today or do I have to stay in bed all day ? Victor ok ok my princess I will help you get out of bed are you going to be alright all day because you are my newly bride Nikki says yes darling I will be ok for the whole day but I will be walking slow and when I need to sit I will tell you and Victor says ok my princess . So Victors help Nikki out of bed …**_

_**So Victor was helping Nikki says my back hurts my love ach! Victor said are you going to be alright my princess we will get out of bed nice slow to do no more damage Nikki say ok Victor says do you want me to carry you down stair or you are going to try to walk first my sweet love Nikki say I will try and walk first if I cant I will let you carry me down stairs Victor say ok my darling . So Victor got Nikki out of bed really slowly and help to get on her feet and Nikki tried could not really walk and she fall right by the stairs almost fall down the stairs and Victor say Babe .. . Are you alright ? Nikki say darling I think you have to carry me down stairs Victor says do you want to try again Nikki says no darling I don't want to try again . So Victor carry Nikki down stairs …**_

_**Down stairs Victor say where do you want me to put you my princess Nikki say the couch my darling Victor say ok and I will get your breakfast from the kichen now are you going to be alright when I go to the kichen Nikki say Victor…. Victor says yes my babe Nikki say what if died what will you do with out me ? Victor say why are you asking me this babe ? Nikki say I really want to know victor says well I will die and my heart will die and my whole body will shut down I will die when you die so your meaning is you wont be alright when I go to the kichen ? Nikki says no I wont be alright because of my back in case I faint and die .Victor say ok you will come with me then Nikki says ok what about if I fall down ? Victor says I will catch you with my stength I can Nikki says ok . So they head to the kichen and sat at the break fast table .**_

_**At the table they were eating breakfast and Nikki was smiling away and says when you are around me I feel completely safe and even when I am in arm I will stay there for along time . Victor says wow my princess I love you so much ! And you belong in my arm that where you belong for rest of my your life . So they finish up there breakfast and head upstairs to get dress head to Paris Victor says are you going to be alright on our trip to Paris my sweet love Nikki says I will darling when I am in your arm I can go anywhere . So slowly head upstairs…**_

_**So Nikki and Victor were getting ready and Nikki say darling can you help me Victor says ok my princess any thing for you . So they head downstairs ….**_

_**Downstairs the limo was there waiting for them and they were coming down stairs and the driver said Is this Mrs and Mr Victor Newman Victor says it is sir driver said and this is your newly bride she is beautiful ! Victor say well she my wife and I love her with my heart and soul and Nikki says Victor come here darling Victors yes my babe Nikki says you remember what I said about other men and say that stuff ? Victor says yes I do my darling .**_

_**So Victor and Nikki head into the limo …**_

_**In the limo they were talking . Victor says how long do you want to stay at paris my princess ? Nikki say 2 weeks or 1 month Victor says how is your back babe ? Nikki says it hurts but it is fine for now Victors says do you have the big band aid wrap on your back what Dr . Susan given to you ? Nikki says no I don't darling Victor says when we get on the jet I am putting on the band aid wrap around your back I don't want you to die Nikki say ok my love Victor asked when do you have to go back to see the doctor again ? Nikki says well she said before the month end and when we get back from our honey moon . Victor say ok my princess I will put that in my phone when you have to go to the doctors again Nikki says ok . So they get out of the limo and of course Nikki needs help getting up so Victor came around and help Nikki up and Victor says are you alright babe ? Nikki says darling I will be alright . So they head to the Newman Jet …..**_

_**In the Newman jet Victor says now my princess I am going too put the band aid wrap around you Nikki say why darling Victor say well babe I don't want you to die and I love you too much Nikki says ok . So putted the wrap around her back and something happened to Nikki when she was on the jet and Victor catch her right in time and says Babe… babe I love you come back to me your love of my life I need you in my life or life is not worth living with out you So Victor sat there hours no end wish that his wife would wake up . Suddenly Victor heard a voice it was Nikki and it felt her it was Nikki and Nikki say Victor ….. Victor says yes my sweet heart I am here and kiss her Nikki says what happened ? Victor say you may have fainted again and I putted the wrap around your back my darling Nikki says do you want me help you get up Nikki says yes my love and kiss him Victor say ok I will help you up now . Nikki says ok . So victor help his wife off the floor and she putted her on the couch . Nikki says I heard the words that you said before I fainted because they are very true words Victor hold Nikki and says I thought you were dead for a minute and I thought you would not come back to me I love you and I need you and I care about you so much I cant put it into words . Nikki says I promise I would not let this happen again. Victor says I love you my princess Nikki says o I love you . The plane was about to land and Victor say are you ready for our honey moon Mrs .Victor Newman Nikki says yes my love I am ready . So the plane landed and Nikki and Victor got off the plane . And head off to the hotel ..**_

_**At the hotel they went up to the front desk and Victor say the bridal suit for Mrs and Mr Victor Newman and the front desk said are you Nikki and Victor Newman Victor and Nikki say yes we are front desk said how many days are you staying with your wife ? Victor and Nikki say 2 weeks please the front says have you been here before ? Victor say yes we have in 2005 and 2002 front says ok so is it a bridal suit and here are keys and a lovely stay . Victor ask is the charges go to be charge on my visa or my Newman credit card ? Front says yes it will be charge to your Newman credit card . So Nikki and Victor head up to there suit ….**_

_**At the suit Nikki says I am going to lay down for a bit darling Victor says ok my babe you can do that I will lay beside you to make sure you are safe Nikki says you don't have to do that my love Victor says I want too because I love you and care and I don't anything to happen to you when you are sleeping Nikki says ok **_

_**One hour later Nikki wake up and said Victor ….. Victor say yes my princess Nikki says my back hurts darling Victor says do you need help getting up out of the bed Nikki says ok my darling. so Victor help Nikki out of bed after Victor says want to go on outside and sitting on the benches and looking at your face and horzon of the sun takes my breath away especially your beautiful face shine so bright at the sun Nikki say O really is this how to start our romantic evening together or well end making out at the end Victor say My princess it will be both of those things you say inspires my heart will go on and not skip a beat . Nikki say well Mr. Victor Newman want start our romantic evening and the rest of life together Victor say I will love to my sweet heart . So Nikki and Victor head outside to benches and sat on the benches and looking at beautiful face that almost take Victors breath away . **_

_**On the benches Victor says you out done yourself tonight my princess Nikki says thank you my darling I want to remember this night forever and ever till shall we die or shall we die together my love my back is not hurting and I am going to live another day or and thirty years or so if you are beside my side I will survive another day of my life like I said we are soul mates and we always want each other want to be there for each other and we can live or life when we are together and my darling my life with out you will be ruthless living with you and I reither be with you not with out you and one more last thing is right now we are truly in love so we will never will break up at all . Victor says I fell the same thing you are feeling let us start this romantic evening begin for shall we I want it be romantic like ever because I can only have a good time with you only and being romantic also . Nikki say O Victor I really happy right now being with you Victor says I feel the same my sweet heart now let us watch the sun going to the horzon into dark into the light of your beautiful face I will love you forever ….. **_

_**So they we looking into the horzon together and Nikki say Victor this was a wonderful idea looking into horzon with you makes it even better thing to do I really excied to spend the rest of my life and keep on cherishing all momories to back on one day of our life as I get older I will keep on loving you more and more as the years go on and on Victor says my sweet heart when I realized what was Important to my life I knew you that you will support me anyway as you said that family means everything especially the on the we created together the most important person of my life is you .So Nikki and Victor started have the most passionate kiss that left them breath less . ….**_

_**AS a**_

_**That evening was romantic they make love for rest of the wonderful evening they could not stop and Nikki says Victor..**_

_**Victor says yes my princess Nikki says we should go to bed now our honey moon is almost up and almost to leave back to our home we only have couple days left lets make the best of it Victor say my sweet heart don't matter at all where we are at least we are together were we supose to be Nikki says O….. Victor I love you and Victor say O …. my princess you will always be my princess for the rest of our life till shall we die or shall we die together I will go on living with by my side and the same back to you and I am not going back to Newman enterprises and I am devoting all my time with you doing everything with you and loving you Nikki well my husband makinng a promose to his wife wonderful is that the new Victor Newman I can say for myself Victor well yes my beautiful wife I love you with my heart and soul now lets get some sleep now Nikki say I love you . So Nikki fall asleep in Victors arm and Victor say I love you Nikki ! **__**J**_

_**As the couple days have pass Nikki and Victor were enjoying each other , making love and loving Nikki say wow those couple days have pass so fast my darling Victor says yes they did my darling and I am planning to be romantic with you for the rest our life now on . So now my princess let us pack up and head home and life happy ever after Nikki say when your ready I am ready also my love . **_

_**So Nikki and Victor head to the Newman jet and they start to have a wonderful conversation ….**_

_**This will be continued when they are heading home and on the Newman jet **_


End file.
